What's in a Name?
by Pointeofdance
Summary: Everything changed when she met the Scottish girl with the same name as her. Who knew that one meeting could change the rest of her life? One-shot. Supernatural's Amy Pond meets Doctor Who's


**Hi everybody! Here I am again with my first of my two Amy Pond stories! If you don't know me, I enjoy exploring what happens when an actor plays two different characters or, like this one, two different characters with the same or similar names. I hope you guys enjoy this one!**

* * *

Amy sighed as she walked through the woods. Of course the Doctor had flown off course again. They had llanded in some random forest in bloody America and then the TARDIS decided to shut down for some reason. Rory decided to bunker down in the library while she went to take a walk. The weather was pleasant. Not to hot and humid, but not to cold either. It was late spring so everything was green and flowers were in bloom. As she strolled, a wind blew through the trees and the light flitted through making strange patterns on the ground that writhed like snakes.

She found herself entering a clearing where the sunlight filtered in unobstructed. Thinking that it was going to be a while before they were ready to leave, she laid the blanket she carried with her down on the ground before laying down herself.

Her eyes snapped open as she heard a twig snap. Her gut instinct that had been honed from years traveling with the Doctor was tingling. She was not alone.

"Hello?" She called. There was a rustling in the bush. "Is anybody there? Don't worry, you can come out. I won't hurt you."

A young girl came out slowly out of the tree line. Her face was dirty and her clothes were torn. Leaves and sticks were matted in her hair that one could barely make out as blond. Her expression was clearly scared but there was something else as well. Hunger?

"Oh my goodness, are you okay? Do you need help?" Amy asked, hurriedly standing up.

"No! Don't come closer!" The girl screamed, turning around quickly so her back faced Amy and bringing her hands to her face.

"Okay. I'm staying here," Amy said, putting her hands up. "Do you need help?"

"Please, I don't want to hurt you," the girl said quietly.

That raised Amy's alarm. This girl, obviously so torn up and alone, thought that she could hurt Amy? And apparently by accident?

"Are you hungry?" Amy asked. "I have an apple."

"That's not what I need."

"Then what do you need? I have a friend close by that can get you anything."

The girl snorted but finally turned back to Amy. "I doubt it."

"Okay, let's try this again," Amy attempted. "My name is Amy. What's yours?"

The girl smirked. "Mine's Amy, too."

"Well see? Something in common. Where are you from? Where are your parents?"

"My parents are dead," the girl said shortly, all friendliness leaving her face.

"Alright," Amy said calmly. "Do you have any place to go to?"

"No."

"Come with me," Amy decided. "My friends are close by. You can get cleaned up and we can find a place for you to go."

"And why should I trust some English girl that I met in the middle of a forest in America," the girl asked bitterly.

"One, I'm not English, I'm Scottish. Two, I travel a lot. Three, I don't think that you have many options. You can't live out here forever."

"Yes, I can," the girl said defiantly. "I can't go back to the humans. I'm a freak."

"Aren't we all?" Amy asked with a small smile. "Come on. I promise that I can help you."

"Nobody can help me. I'm dangerous. You should stay away. I should leave."

"I've been in some pretty dangerous situations and seen some weird things," Amy said, crossing her arms. "Try me. You may surprise me, but it takes a heck of a lot more than one girl to scare me."

The other Amy seemed to be debating with herself. "I don't blame you if you run screaming," She finally said before holding out her hand. Amy could only stare in a horrid fascination as claws grew out of the girl's nail beds.

"Okay then. Weird, but not the weirdest thing I've ever seen," Amy said, taking a deep breath.

"You're not a hunter, are you?" The girl asked frightfully, as if the idea had just occurred to her.

"What's a hunter?" Amy asked.

"People who hunt others like me and all sorts of creatures. Vampires, werewolves, ghosts, demons. I'm dangerous. I could kill anybody so easily. They wouldn't have a second hesitation killing me."

"Well they don't sound very nice," Amy said with a small smile, trying not to let her thoughts linger on what the girl just said. "If I ever meet one, he'll get a talking to. You don't just kill someone before you meet them."

"You're taking all this really calmly," the girl observed.

"Oh sweetie, you've got nothing on me. My best friend has two hearts, my husband is over two thousand years old, my daughter was raised as a psychopath in 1969, and I've lived through the second Big Bang. This doesn't even make it on my freak out scale."

The girl's eyes had widened at everything Amy said. "Who are you?"

"Me? My name is Amelia Pond. I'm completely human. I just happen to have a friend who travels through time and space in a machine called the TARDIS that looks like a 1960's British police box but is actually bigger on the inside and can think for herself. Would you like to come see?"

The girl gave a small silent nod. Red haired Amy held out her arm to blond Amy who loop her own through. Amelia then led her back to where the TARDIS was. Amy gave a small smirk before pushing the doors open and letting the girl step through.

"Ah, Amy, you're back. Good. Do you think you can...? Who's this?" The Doctor asked, coming out from underneath the console.

"Doctor, this is Amy. I found her out in the woods. Amy, this is the Doctor," Amy introduced.

The console suddenly beeped and the Doctor turned to look at the scanner before whipping about to stare at the girl. He took out his sonic screwdriver and began to scan her.

"What are you?" He asked, getting up in the poor girl's face.

"Please! I don't mean you any harm!" The girl said, backing up quickly to the door.

"Doctor, stop!" Amy shouted.

The Doctor turned to her. "Amy, do you know what she is? She's a Kitsune. They puncture your neck with their claws and then eat your brain!"

"I've never killed anyone! I swear!" The girl yelled as Amy turned accusing eyes towards her. "What do you think I'm out in the woods for? I'm barely surviving off of animals."

"I didn't know that your kind could feed off of animals," the Doctor said suspiciously.

"I didn't either," the blond admitted. "It's a long story, but I ended up away from home with just some cash. I survived on just human food for a little while, but the urge to kill was becoming stronger so I ran away from the small home I had built for myself. I ended up in the woods. I was starving, dying. I came across a rabbit and I didn't think, I just killed it. I discovered that while it's barely satisfying, animals can keep me alive."

"Why haven't you returned home then?" Amy asked. "Or wherever you need to go."

"I said that the animals keep me alive, but it's not enough to take away the urges to kill."

"And that's why you told me to be careful," Amy assumed. The other Amy gave a small nod.

"Well we can't just leave you like this," the Doctor said. "We need to find a way for you to get back to civilization without bringing the claws out."

"Would you help me?" The girl asked hopefully.

"What's going on?" Rory asked, coming in. He spotted the blond teenager. "Who's she?"

Amy quickly filled Rory in on what was happening before addressing the problem at hand. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Amy, how fresh does the brain need to be?" Rory asked the girl in a professional attitude gained from his time as a nurse.

"Not too fresh," the blond shrugged. "My... _mother _used to store some in the fridge for later."

Nobody chose to comment on the way she sneered at the mention of her mother.

"Easy, become a mortician or a coroner then," Rory suggested. He looked at the withering expressions of his companions and amended his statement. "Okay, not so easy, but your best choice. You'd have a fresh supply of meat and probably won't have many people looking into your work. It takes a few years in college, but a minimal degree should get you in to most small hospitals."

"But how will I get into college?" The girl asked. "I don't even have my diploma. I'm only sixteen."

The Doctor cleared his throat. "I have some connections. I could probably get you into a certifiable program. Would that be all right with you?"

The girl didn't say anything but instead threw herself into the Doctor's arms and held him tightly. The Doctor laughed and patted her on the back a couple times before managing to untangle himself.

"Let me go place a phone call real quick," he said. He pushed a button on the console and a small section slid aside to reveal a compartment that only held a cell phone. He picked the phone up and went out of the room. The others waited in the console room for the Doctor to finish silently.

"Thank you, Amy," the teenager said quietly, breaking the silence.

"For what?" Amy asked.

"For talking to me. For listening. For not running. I don't know," the blond shrugged. "Nobody's ever really cared for me. My father left and I found out later that he was killed in a car accident. My mother certainly never cared about me. The one person that I truly felt was a friend ended up being a hunter, one of those guys I told you about earlier. He was good, but his father and brother were hunting my mother and I. My mother caught us together and was about to kill him but I killed her instead. I killed my own mother!"

With that, the girl broke into tears. Amy moved to sit next to her and put and arm around her while Rory stood there awkwardly. He muttered something about making some tea before leaving.

"I can't say anything because there are no words for what you've gone through," Amy said quietly. "The bond between a mother and her child is the strongest thing in the world, but sometimes life chooses to disrupt that. I was kidnapped when I was barely pregnant with my child, Melody. The people that kidnapped me put this clone like thing in my place and my consciousness was connected to it so I would still think that I was here with the Doctor. I didn't realize until I was ready to give birth that I had been taken. The people wanted my child because she was... Er... Conceived onboard in what the TARDIS travels through called the time vortex. This had made Melody very special and given her abilities like the Doctor and his species called the Time Lords. A battle was fought and we thought that we had won, but the enemy had pulled the same trick and had taken the real Melody while we were left with the clone. I'm not really going to go into much for the next time I met her, technically. This was before I had even given birth to her. Time travel. Confusing right? But I shot at her and if my aim had even been a couple inches off, I would've shot her in the head! My child! But she was raised as a psychopath by the people who had taken her. She was trained to kill the Doctor. Long story short, she ended up falling in love with him instead and they are now married. Everything worked out, huh? But I always go back to thinking that if I hadn't missed that shot, everything would be over."

"I'm sorry," the girl said quietly. Rory returned with tea just then as the Doctor bounced back into the room.

"And we're off!" The Doctor shouted excitedly as he ran around the console. The others held on tightly to their cups of tea as the TARDIS shifted. The blond girl held on to Amy tightly as she had never felt the TARDIS in motion before.

"Doctor, where are we?" Amy asked as they landed.

"The office of an old friend of mine," he responded before running out the doors. The others followed behind at a slower pace, the girl still holding on to Amy.

Outside, they found the Doctor smiling at a black woman who was looking at him cautiously.

"Doctor?" The woman asked.

"Yep!" The Doctor answered, smiling. The next moment she slapped him.

"Martha!" The Doctor yelped.

"You let me think you were dead!" Martha hollered. "You came to me and Mickey then just walked away! I could scarcely believe when I saw that number you called me from. Then your voice was different and I thought maybe you actually had died before I remembered the old UNIT files on you being able to change your face!"

"Er... Sorry?" The Doctor asked hesitantly. Martha continued to glare at him for a second more before cracking a smile.

"You're forgiven of course," she said. "Now, what is it you need? You didn't explain much over the phone."

"Right, yes. This is Amy and her husband, Rory," the Doctor introduced. "And the blond is Amy as well." Everybody gave a small wave.

Martha whistled. "Two Amy's and you're going domestic? What happened?"

"Oh... Shut up," the Doctor snipped. "Speaking of domestic, where's Mickey?"

"He's good. He's actually in a meeting right now with some people from UNIT. You know we broke off, but they actually still support us a bit. That's what makes all of this possible," Martha explained, waving her arm around the room.

"Ah, yes, about those contacts. I was wondering if you could do me a favor," the Doctor started. Martha raised an eyebrow and waited for him to continue. Doctor waved the blond Amy forward. Martha scrutinized her appearance but chose not to comment on it.

"Due to some special circumstances, Amy here needs to get in to school to become a mortician as soon as possible. However, she hasn't finished high school yet. Yeah, she's American and goes to a _high school_. She doesn't have any family to speak of and she's kind of on the run at the same time. Can you help?"

Martha thought for a moment. "New identity? Easy. I can do that right here. The school thing is a bit harder. While I'm not technically a part of UNIT anymore, I still go to their hospital near here and help out a bit. Stay in the loop you know? My name carries a bit of weight, too. So I bet that if I ask, they'll let me take you on as a sort of intern there. During that time, you can finish high school online. If I push a bit more, I could probably get you certified as soon as you finish your diploma, that's American, yeah? Especially if you're interning for me at the same time."

"You would do all of that for me?" The girl asked in surprise.

"If you're in need of my help, of course. Even if you are American," Martha teased.

"But where would I stay?" The blond asked. "I don't have any money left."

"You'd stay here, of course," Martha said in a tone that left no room for questions. "I'm not letting you go off on your own if you have no where to go."

"Thank you," the girl said quietly. "Thank you all. You've all been so kind to me when others would've run screaming."

Martha raised an eyebrow again but the Doctor shook his head.

"She can fill you in when she's ready. Just know that she has a good heart."

The blond girl smiled at him.

"Well now, let's start working on that identity for you, shall we?" Martha asked, sitting back down at her computer. "I'll need to head to the UNIT office to print the ID's, but I can enter in all of the electronic records here. First things first, what do you want your name to be?"

Amy debated with herself for a minute. "Is it okay if I keep my first name?"

Martha nodded. "Yes, it's common enough. I would suggest changing whatever your last name is though."

Amy spent another minute thinking.

"There's no rush," Martha said gently.

"No, it's okay. I thought of a last name, I just hope that it's okay for me to use." With that, the blond turned to Amy. "Amy, you were the first person to talk to me. You were the one that has led me to here and this new opportunity in my, frankly, pitiful life. If I could have the honor, I would like to take your last name and I hope to embrace everything that comes with having such a name. I hope to embody the kindness that you have shown me and help others."

Amy sat there in shock for moment. "Y- yes..." she stuttered. "That's okay with me. Besides, there should always be an Amy Pond in the world, especially since I'm considered a Williams by law now."

Amy smiled at Rory and took his hand. The Doctor had a proud smile on his face. Martha smiled at all of them before typing a few more things into the computer.

"Amy Pond, welcome to your new life.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please drop a review and feel free to favorite/follow!**

**Till the next time:)**

**Pointeofdance**


End file.
